Replay
by ohclaren
Summary: Gadis bersuara merdu yang selalu hadir dalam kelas yang sama dengan Sai, Gadis beraroma wangi yang selalu lewat di lapangan Basket tempat Naruto dan Gadis bertubuh ramping pelanggan baru Sasuke...siapa dia?


Replay

written by Babyrosse

The chara is belong to Masashi Kishimoto

.

.

.

a Naruto Fanfiction

fic untuk nambah library :)

.

.

.

Hope you like it

.

.

.

.

Tangan putih pucatnya bergerak lincah diatas kanvas putih, dengan pensil yang dipakainya sedikit demi sedikit sekeranjang buah segar yang terdapat di depan kelas mulai terlihat pada kanvasnya. Meski tangannya asyik menggambar buah apel dalam keranjang seperti rekannya yang lain dalam kelas melukis, tapi pandangan pemuda putih pucat itu tertuju pada seseorang yang duduk dua bangku di depannya.

Rambut merah muda panjangnya yang diikat tinggi, sedikit sapuan blush on pada pipi mulusnya, dan bibir peach yang sempurna. Dia sangat menyukai side profile dari gadis yang beberapa minggu terakhir selalu menyita perhatiannya di kelas melukis, dia bahkan rela mengganti jadwalnya yang semula sore hari menjadi pagi hari sama seperti gadis merah muda itu.

Drrt…drrt…drtt…

Pemuda putih pucat itu berdecak pelan saat dirasakan handphone dalam sakunya bergetar tanda pesan masuk, membuatnya harus mengalihkan pandang dari gadis merah muda yang hampir menyelesaikan lukisannya itu.

From : Sasuke

Sai, papan skateboardku ada padamu 'kan?

Kembalikan lagi sore ini kerumahku, mengerti?

Sai menghela nafas, temannya satu ini memang sangat pelit jika dipinjami barang.

To : Sasuke

Iya, aku mengerti.

Sai mengetik balasannya dengan cepat, lalu cepat-cepat kembali beralih pada gadis merah muda yang─

Lho? Pergi kemana dia?

Sai tak mendapatinya lagi, bahkan kanvasnya pun sudah tak ada. Apa dia sudah pergi?

"Puk…"

Sebuah sentuhan lembut di pundak Sai, membuatnya tersentak.

"Maaf, senpai aku pergi duluan." begitu lembut dan halus, gadis merah muda itu tersenyum berdiri di belakang Sai sambil melepas celemek penuh cat warna dari tubuh rampingnya. "Teman-teman aku pulang duluan, semangat ya!" katanya ramah pada rekannya yang lain.

Masih terbius oleh senyumannya, Sai hanya menganggukkan kepalanya dan tersenyum tipis. Selalu saja, setiap melihat gadis itu tersenyum Sai tak dapat berkata-kata bahkan untuk sekedar menanyakan namanya.

Ah, mulai besok dia akan memulainya…mungkin menanyakan nama terlebih dahulu? Sai kembali tersenyum tipis melihat gadis itu beranjak pergi.

.

.

.

.

.

Pemuda berambut pirang itu melirik jam tangannya, pukul 16.00… yaa sebentar lagi dia akan muncul.

"Ya! Naruto oper bolanya!" seru seorang temannya melambai-lambai dari bawah ring basket.

"O-oh! Iya!" dengan lincah pemuda pirang itu─Naruto─mendriblle bola melewati tiga lawannya, sebelum kemudian mencetak threeshoot dengan sempurna.

"Haah… coba kau tidak melamun mungkin kita sudah mencetak angka lebih!" seru temannya dengan tindik diwajah masih mengomel.

Naruto hanya nyengir lebar, mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya tanda minta istirahat sebentar. Berlari kecil dia menghampir pinggir lapangan basket yang berseberangan dengan trotoar yang penuh pertokoan dan pejalan kaki.

Namun diantara pejalan kaki yang lain, Naruto selalu bisa menemukan sosok yang rutin melintas di jalan ini di jam yang sama.

'Ahh itu dia…'

Terlihat menawan seperti biasa, terusan kuning cerah membalut tubuh rampingnya dengan flatshoes bewarna senada, dan seolah angin pun menyukai kecantikannya dengan nakal dia meniup pelan rambut panjangnya yang tergerai membuatnya berkibar saat dia berjalan.

Gadis itu membungkuk pelan dan bibir peachnya mengembangkan senyum menawan saat melintas di depan Naruto, dan demi tuhan Naruto selalu berakhir dengan tersenyum bodoh sambil memegang botol air mineral setiap dilewati olehnya.

Sampai gadis itu berlalu, Naruto bisa mencium aroma cherry yang lembut. Naruto tersenyum memandang kepergian gadis dengan rambut unik bewarna merah muda itu.

Mungkin besok dia bisa pura-pura menjatuhkan bola kearahnya, dan memulai segala mimpi indah yang selalu dia bayangkan bersama gadis merah muda itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Berkaca pada cermin yang ada di depannya, pemuda raven itu melepas kacamata bingkai tipis dari wajahnya. Lalu beranjak merapikan kertas sketsa yang berserakan dimeja kerjanya.

Dia tersenyum sekilas melirik sebuah gaun merah berhias pita hitam dibagian pinggang yang tergantung manis diantara gaun-gaun rancangannya yang lain.

'Harusnya dia sudah datang sekarang…' gumam pemuda itu resah.

"Selamat sore, Sasuke-san?" sebuah suara lembut nan halus yang berasal dari pintu masuk butiknya. Pemuda raven itu─Sasuke─langsung menoleh dan tersenyum pelan.

"Selamat datang." balas Sasuke menyambut pengunjung baru tapi sekarang sudah menjadi pengunjung favoritenya.

Tubuhnya yang ramping─bagian yang paling Sasuke suka─warna rambutnya yang unik, dan yang paling penting dia sangat cantik terlebih jika tersenyum dan iris emeraldnya menatap kearah Sasuke dengan antusias.

Sasuke dengan sigap mengambil sebuah gaun merah yang memang dia khususkan untuk pelanggan barunya ini.

"Ini cantik sekali, Sasuke-san." pujinya tulus, "Boleh aku mencobanya terlebih dahulu?"

Sasuke mengangguk dan menyeringai saat gadis itu berjalan menuju ruang ganti,

'Hn, tentu saja itu karna aku membuatnya sepenuh hati untukmu.'

Seperti seorang Mempelai pria yang menunggu pengantin wanitanya, Sasuke menunggu pelanggannya berganti pakaian. Ketika tirai ruang ganti terbuka Sasuke tak dapat menahan senyum dan menyembunyikan wajahnya─yang mungkin terlihat bodoh─yang terlihat kagum.

Gaun merah yang mengembang dibagian bawah dengan aksen pita di pinggang melekat sempurna ditubuh ramping gadis itu, dan warna merah bersanding manis dengan rambut panjangnya yang bewarna merah muda. Sungguh, Sasuke tak pernah sebahagia ini melihat gaun rancangannya. Tentu objek yang membuat Sasuke bahagia adalah gadis itu.

Sayang, sebelum Sasuke sempat mengajaknya berbincang-bincang gadis itu harus pergi karna ada urusan. Hn, mungkin besok dia akan mengajak gadis itu minum teh bersama di kedai.

Drrt…drrt…drrtt…

Sebuah pesan masuk ke handphone Sasuke, dari Sai

From : Sai

Sasuke, aku sudah dirumahmu dengan papan skateboardmu

Cepat pulang, Naruto juga ada disini.

Tak menunggu lama, Sasuke segera keluar dari ruang kerjanya dan menyerahkan sisanya pada salah satu pegawainya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Haah…benar-benar aromanya membuatku mabuk kepayang…" desah Naruto memejamkan mata mengingat aroma cherry dari gadis -nya itu.

"Kau sudah gila, Dobe!" Sasuke melempar bantal yang disofa kearah Naruto. Ckk, tapi dia sendiri juga bisa gila karna terus memikirkan gadis bertubuh ramping itu.

Sementara Sai hanya tersenyum, melihat tingkah keduanya sahabatnya yang kini sudah saling melempar bantal. Ahh…seandainya dia bisa mengenal lebih dekat gadis merah itu mungkin dia tak akan seresah ini.

"Tadaima!"

"Oh, itu Itachi!" seru Naruto yang sudah hafal dengan suara kakak Sasuke.

"Hn, Okaeri!" balas Sasuke melempar bantal kewajah Naruto sekali lagi.

"Hei…kalian ini masih saja seperti anak kecil bermain bantal." kata Itachi yang sudah melangkah keruang tengah, bersama seorang gadis.

Seketika Sasuke menghentikan lemparan bantalnya lagi, Naruto pun berhenti untuk berguling menghindari serangan Sasuke sementara Sai diam terpaku. Pandangannya ketiganya tertuju kearah yang sama, yaitu gadis berambut merah muda dengan gaun merah yang bergelayut mesra di lengan Itachi.

"Aa…kenalkan ini kekasihku, sebenarnya sudah sangat lama aku ingin mengajaknya kerumah…" kata Itachi yang salah mengartikan ekspresi tiga pemuda itu, "Sakura kenalkan ini─"

"O-oh?!" gadis berambut merah muda itupun terkejut, ketiga wajah pemuda itu begitu familiar dipikirannya akhir-akhir ini, dia tertawa pelan menatap satu persatu ketiga pemuda itu tak percaya.

"Kau mengenal mereka Koi?" tanya Itachi.

Gadis itu tersenyum penuh arti kearah Itachi dan mengangguk,

"Senang bertemu kalian lagi, aku Haruno Sakura."

.

.

.

.

.

Fin

.

.

.

.

Baby note

Apa ini?!

Hikss…sebenernya terinspirasi sama MV-nya Shinee yang Replay tapi ditangan Baby malah jadi ancur kayak gini hee…maklumlah diksi ama bahasa Baby minim banget hikss *nangis dipojokan*

Tapi semoga suka ya? Walaupun asli gaje gini hikss…*nangsdalampelukanOnew*

Boleh minta review?


End file.
